Deadly Touch
by kittyangel7501
Summary: Rogue's death has affected many students but what happens when she gets ressurected by the one she loves but can't have?
1. Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men: Evolution

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Action

**Rating**: T, possibly M later on

**Future Pairings**: Rogue x , Lancitty, RoLo, Tabietro, Wandurt, Jott

**Summary: **Rogue's death had affected many people's lives but what happens when she get's resurrected by the one she loves? The mutants will rise and fight for their lives in this epic war.

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Death_**

Everyone in the X-mansion was having a great time, enjoying their summer vacation. Charles Xavier, Logan, and Ororo had gone off to meat with someone. Kitty was enjoying her time in the pool. She learned how to swim when Lance was with the X-men. Rogue was laying down on a beach chair getting a tan. Jean and Scott were in the danger room supposedly training. Even had left a while ago to join the Morlocks. Some of the new recruits went to their families out-of-state.

Kurt unfortunately was upset about getting his blue fuzzy fur wet. It was a cloudy day when the attack happened. SHIELD had surrounded the mansion and broke down the door to the mansion. Kurt teleported into the danger room to notify Jean and Scott. The rest of the students ran to the emergency secret entrance/exit. Unfortunately some recruits got hit and became unconscious. The rest ran and Bobby opened the door for the new recruits to go inside. Kitty and Rogue were surrounded by guards.

An agent fired at Kitty but she phased while getting out of the pool. Rogue on the other-hand began to dodge the bullets being shot at her. Unfortunately, someone shot her from behind before Kitty could her Rogue. Although Rogue felt weak, they both phased through the agents. Jean, Scott, and Kurt came rushing down the stairs dressed in their X-men uniforms. As Kurt teleported to Rogue, she got hit again and fell into unconsciousness. Jean used her telekinesis to stop the bullets in midair. She then lifted the firearms to stop them from shooting anymore. Kitty phased through multiple rooms to get to safety. Scott and Jean ran toward the exit.

When everyone finally made it to the cave, Bobby made an icy wall at the entrance of the cave. Kurt placed Rogue on a makeshift bed made of rocks. A few hours passed and Rogue was still unconscious. Amara became "Magma" to make a fire to keep everyone warm and spread some light.

When the professors came back, they saw the destruction. Wolverine used his senses and then said, "Chuck, SHIELD was here and some of the kids went to the cave, I'm not sure about the others."

"Very well. Storm, prepare the X-jet."

As Storm left to get the jet, Xavier and Wolverine went to the cave. Amara melted the icy wall to let them enter. Wolverine was shocked as he saw Rogue laying there unconscious. Xavier did a mental check on her and realized she was dead. He announced the horrid news to the others. Jean and Scott were shocked while Kitty and Kurt were crying uncontrollably. The new recruits shed some tears but not as much as either Kitty or Kurt. Wolverine's eyes were unbelievably wide as he ran up to her and held her in his arms. He couldn't accept the fact that Marie, like a daughter to him, is dead. Charles had contacted Magneto and Mystique. They agreed to meet in Magneto's mansion. The groups and their respective leaders went to conference rooms. Magneto, Mystique, and Xavier agreed that it would be best if the mutants combined to form one team in this time of need.

* * *

**AN:** **Sorry it's quite short but I'm not sure if I should continue this story so please review for your thoughts. My inspiration was X2, so their might be some similarities.** **Thanks.**

_'Lily-May'_


	2. Joining Forces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men: Evolution

**AN: Thank you to **_zodiacdragonHatori_** for reviewing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: _Joining Forces_**

Although most of the mutants accepted the solution, a few of them didn't.

"What! Professor, we can't join with _them_. They're EVIL!" someone in the back stated.

"Yes, I completely agree with Jean." said Scott. "This is unethical, you can't possibly be serious." Charles Xavier asked the couple to say while the others were dismissed. After the outburst, Xavier wanted to speak with them.

"If you two don't believe what I'm doing is right, then leave and see if you survive on your own. I will not tolerate this behavior especially in front of the other students. Their ways have changed, they are not _evil_ as you say Ms. Grey. You are dismissed."

Scott and Jean left furiously and went up to their new rooms.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_In the rec room._

"Mags has completely gone crazy, who would of thought that just because a few mutants die we would join forces with the X-men. I surely can understand the Brotherhood, but the X-men! Come on." a certain pyromaniac stated while playing with his lighter.

"I'm sure Magneto had his reasons even though we may not agree with him." The often quiet Piotr said.

"I can't believe my Chere is gone." He took out his cards and shuffled them. His eyes turned a deeper scarlet than usual.

"Hey Remy, why do carry all dem cards?" someone randomly asked.

"It's like having fifty-two little explosives tucked away in one pocket." The Cajun replied. Then he went to his room feeling depressed as he saw the Queen of Hearts card.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_In the conference room_

A true formed between the leaders as they talked about recent events.

"People have been lost on both sides, both the humans and mutants. I'm sorry for your loss Magneto, I know how much you loved her."

"Yes, well we can't win them all."

Charles respectively placed his hand on Erik's shoulder. Mystique was ordered to join while Magneto and Xavier formed a truce. They then went to prepare dinner. Logan and Ororo listened to the conversation.

"Logan, maybe they have changed."

"No, they haven't. I can feel it, something's not right with Mystique." -Logan

"Come, let's assign the rooms to the students as we were told to." -Ororo

"Sorry Ro, but I'm gonna go train. I feel like destroying some things. Tell the X-men and anyone else who wants to join that we have a danger room session. Even though the mansion is gone, that doesn't mean that they're having a break on training."

Ororo laughed, "Yes Logan, I'll be sure to tell them that."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_Somewhere upstairs_

Kitty went up to her new room and sat on the bed. A light knock was heard and Wanda came in.

"I brought some of my old clothes, they should fit your petite body. She was my friend to ya know, we knew each other from way back even though we may not have acted like it. Dinner will be served in an hour." Wanda told her when as she entered. Kitty grabbed the clothes and looked at Wanda.

"Thanks, we were finally getting to know eachother. But now she's gone forever." Kitty replied with a stoic face.

"Yeah, shit like that happens to me a lot. I never had any friends other than the Brotherhood, but that get's kinda crazy. The only friend I did have ran away from me because he was scared when I told him about my powers."

"Wanda, I'll be your friend, if you'd let me."

"Thanks, I know how hard her death was on you. We all should move on, eveyone loses someone in their lifetime whether it's permanently or not. The new mutant that we recruited, my father...Magneto, he was getting fond of her. She was like a..daughter to him. I suppose I was jealous of her, I never got that kind of attention from him. I don't hate him as much as I did for putting me in that asylum anymore. Anyways...we all have had losses and I feel these death's are the reasons why mutants should stick together. We may be different, but we have feelings also." A tear feel on Wanda's cheek and she looked away embarrassed.

"Maybe your right, but the first few week are gonna be hell considering the types of people in this house." Kitty chuckled at her attempt to make Wanda happier.

She held up the clothes Wanda brought her. A red tanktop with black trimmings, black leather pants, and a black see-through over shirt. "You don't' happen to have something pink or blue do you?"

They both laughed and then Wanda left so Kitty could change. Kitty looked in the mirror when the outfit was on her and noticed it looked much better than her usual choice of clothes. For a change, she let her hair down and applied dark makeup to complete the look. Wanda and Kitty walked down to dinner and realized eveyone was quiet. The first one to break the silence was Lance.

"Kitten! Wow, you look hot."

Gambit nudged him in the ribs and said "That's no way to treat a fille. Ms. Pryde, Remy thinks you look beautiful tonight although it's not your usual attire."

"Thanks Remy, Lance. Well what are you guys like staring at, let's eat."

When the two girls found their seats, conversations began to fill the air once again. Mechanical servants brought out the main course. Kitty politely asked if there was anything vegetarian for her to the servant. Pietro over heard and noticed she hadn't touched her food. "Yo, Pryde, your mansion just blew up and don't want this delicious food?".

"Well Pie, I'm a vegetarian..." replied Kitty.

"Pietro, don't bother her. Ms. Pryde, they will be happy to bring out a salad and vegetable lasagna."

"Thank you sir." Magneto just nodded and continue to enjoy his meal.

After dinner, a few of the older students decided to get together and watch a movie. Remy stayed locked up in his room while Jean and Scott were nowhere to be found. Pietro, Kitty, Lance, Wanda, Kurt, and Tabitha went to the rec room to watch some flicks. Kurt went to pop some popcorn while Pietro and Lance were arguing on the type of movie they should watch.

When Kurt came back, he saw that they had paired up. Lance was sitting with Kitty in a love seat while Tabitha was on Pietro's lap. Wanda was alone on a couch so he decided to sit next to her. He gave out the tubs of popcorn to the pairs and then pressed play on the DVD player. For the rest of the night, they had watched movies from chick flicks such as Pretty Woman, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and Grease to action flicks such as MI: III, Mr. And Mrs. Smith, The Fast and the Furious series and much more.

It was around 2 am when the tv was flickered off by Logan. Mostly everyone in the mansion was asleep. He looked around the room and saw that Tabitha was sitting on Pietro with her hands on his chest, Kitty was laying down on Lance's lap with her hands wrapped around his waist, and Kurt had his arm around Wanda. He chuckled softly and wondered what would happen when they woke up. Logan went to his room and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I wasn't sure how to put the Wandurt in but I tried. Thanks, please review. :D**

_'Lily-May'_


	3. Everyone Forgot

**AN: Sorry for the long update. Thanks again to my faithful reviewer, **zodiacdragonHatori.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everyone forgot**

A few hours after Logan went to sleep peacefully. Two unidentified figures emerged from the shadows and into the mansion. One female and one male, both of them smelling of sewage. Their clothes were torn in some places and their bodies ineffective from exhaustion. They traveled all the way to their room, which was unfortunately the highest level of the mansion. No one could hear them scream...

"Ugh. I can't believe this. We were on the run for hours. I am never stepping outside this mansion again, especially with you." An angry and frustrated voice said.

"It's not my fault that stupid officer was of no help." A much deeper voice, possibly the male, which sounded relieved to finally rest in a comfortable bed as it sat down.

"Hmm...I wonder how he knew we were mutants. Maybe because you almost cut his head off!" The female stated as she ranted around the room looking for a towel and some clean clothes.

"Well, that-that thing made you trip which caused YOU to knock off my glasses in an attempt to balance yourself." he said getting annoyed from her pompous complaining.

She turned on a dim light and looked at him with rage. "At least I didn't make us jump into the so called 'tent' to hide from them which was used for CONSTRUCTION and ended us up in some sewage manhole." She was exhausted, angry, dirty, and to top it all off, she smelled stinky. She breathed really hard and closed her eyes as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Jean..." he said in a mere whisper.

"DON"T YOU JEAN ME! You are the most incompetent boyfriend. You almost got me killed. How could you just...why would you... I am never going to..." in a split second, she let her rage out on him, then started to cry again. She suddenly left to go take a shower when she found all of her things.

"Huh, must be having PMS." he muttered to himself as he drifted to a much needed sleep.

----- ----- ------ ------ -----  
_Bobby's room_

Sunlight broke through the window and stirred Bobby from his sleep. He stood up and stretched. His alarm clock rang vigorously as he remembered the danger room session. His head hit the pillow as he groaned, not wanting to go. Eventually, about 5 seconds later, he got up and dressed in his uniform. When he got there, only Logan was there, looking extremely pissed.

"Your late icecube."

"So is it over, cause no one's here." Bobby said as he earned a growl from Logan.

"No one showed up! Get everyone, I mean everyone here. X-men, New recruits, even the Brotherhood. They will all pay."

Bobby trembled in fear and he rushed out of the room. Xavier and Eric watched from the control room. The loudspeaker was heard throughout the room as Xavier talked.

Eric and Xavier rolled into the room.

_Are you sure that you want all of them?  
__Yes Chuck, I do. Give them a good workout and it will help us prepare for an emergency._

He's right Charles, maybe he should train the Acolytes too. They haven't had a decent session in awhile. Ofcourse, we'll be up in the control room just incase you need some help.

Grrr. "I do not need help. I'm sure me and Ro can take it. Where is she anyways?"

"Right here Logan," Ororo spoke as she walked into the room which a couple of new recruits. "I was teaching them about biology and we lost track of time."

"Fine, make sure it doesn't happen again Ro, I have a very short temper."

"Very well Logan, I suggest you start your programs, the students will be here in a short while. I told them to come for the session in case they forgot over the loudspeaker. "

"Charles, could you inform the Acolytes to join us and my children please. I don't feel like walking downstairs just to gather up some people."

Xavier closed his eyes and informed every student that there was a danger room session taking place in just a couple of minutes except the ones in the rec room. He had a feeling they would wake up soon.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
_Downstairs_

Bobby ran all the way to the rec room which was on the other side of the welcoming mansion. As soon as he placed his hand on the door knob, Toad hopped down and asked him where his snookums, Wanda was. Bobby just shrugged and continued to turn the door knob.

Bobby gasped as he saw Kitty laying there with Lance. He secretly had a crush on her ever since she helped him with his homework. Toad looked inside to see what Bobby was so shocked about and he let out a squeal. His girl was cuddling against some fur-ball. He fainted as soon as Kurt moved his hand to her stomach, unconsciously. John walked in and laughed maniacally as he saw Toad faint and Bobby feeling slightly dizzy.

"I figured these six would be asleep, but I didn't think they'd be sleepin' together." John chuckled as he shook Pietro first.

Pietro jumped up quickly which caused Tabitha to be woken up by a the cold, hard ground.

"Hey, baldy told us to go to the d-room." John said as he saw Tabitha form bombs and throw them a Pietro.

Pietro jumped femininely and ran upstairs, to the danger room. Tabitha got up, fire burning in her eyes, and chased Pietro while randomly throwing bombs at whoever got in her way. John looked at the fainted Todd and figured he'd wake up soon so he just left him there. Bobby continued to stare at Kitty and Lance, wishing he was Lance so he could just hold her. When John walked by the couple, he accidently hit Lance in the head with his elbow. John just ignored it and went on to wake up Wanda and Kurt, feeling that Bobby would wake Kitty up which in turn would wake up Lance. Amara came into the rec room joyfully but saw that somehow, Lance's head was stuck in between Kitty's breasts. She looked at Bobby and prayed that he wasn't mad. She knew of his crush on Kitty and tried to move on from her silly crush on him.

"Ugh..Bobby. I know this looks awkward, but they're asleep. She wouldn't let him do that if they were awake. Bobby?"

Bobby's eyes got wide and he rushed over to get Kitty. He shook her violently while putting his foot up and kicking Lance. Kitty slowly lifted her eyelids and glared at the person who woke her from her wonderful dream about Lance. She felt something heavy on her chest and looked at it. She screamed and pushed him off her. Lance yawned and got up, trying to see his surroundings. He looked over at an extremely pissed off Kitty, a shocked Bobby, and Amara just shaking her head and muttering things to herself. Kitty hugged Lance and they both phased down to the lower level.

Bobby screamed in frustration and grabbed Amara's hand. They slowly walked out and went to the session. John picked up Wanda, bride style, as he knew she would wake up soon. Her powers started acting up and she floated in thin air. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw John next to her. She woke up Kurt and teleported with him to the session. John just looked at the unconscious Toad on the floor. He also, went to the session.

Kitty hit Lance as hard as she could which would soon leave a bruise. She screamed loudly, while Lance tried to explain himself. Xavier intervened their little episode and told them of the session. They both quickly ran upstairs to avoid the wrath of wolverine for being late.

* * *

**AN: I tried to put some comedy in it, so tell me what ya think about this. Next chapter I'm definitely going to put the danger room session. Thanks.**

_'Lily-May'_


End file.
